


Nothing Is What It Seems

by FallenQueen2



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Foursome, M/M, Multi, dark-ish au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Harry Hart survived the bullet to the head and was brought of retirement to take down new threats against the agency, but nothing is what it seems.





	Nothing Is What It Seems

“Is the world ending again?” Harry Hart who was sporting an eye patch and scar on his temple asked as Arthur placed a mission folder in front of him. Arthur had pulled Harry out of isolated healing and back into the fold a week before. He said it was to let him settle in and the let the other Kingsman deal with his sudden resurrection.

Whenever Harry asked Merlin who was equal parts shocked, pleased and angry to see him alive and well, where Roxy and more importantly Eggsy where. Every time he was told that they were on very important missions. Harry didn’t like it, but he accepted Merlin’s word. 

“Not in the normal sense of the word, but Kingsman itself is under a very serious threat.” Arthur had insisted the two remove their glasses for this briefing and that sent off warning flag’s in Harry’s mind. 

“It must be if you brought me out of my forced isolation.” Harry snarked, he may have been shot in the head but he didn’t loose any brain cells. 

“Yes, well… We need the best for this Galahad… The very best.” Arthur stated gravely making Harry raise his eyebrow causing he scar to ripple across his face. 

“Your mission is to eliminate the two threats.” Arthur gestured for Harry to open the file.

Eggsy and Roxy’s faces stared up at him with a red stamp reading ‘ROUGE’ placed across their faces. Harry felt his heart skin and his mind spinning in circles as he tried to understand. 

“Eggsy and Miss Morton?” Harry kept his voice steady even if his knees felt weak and if he weren’t already sitting he would be now. 

“Ex-Agents Mordred and Lancelot went rouge on their last mission. It is a breach of security and a threat to our organization. They need to be eliminated at all costs.” Arthur went on, not caring about the way Harry’s knuckles were turning white as he clutched at the file.

“What was their last mission? Obviously something went wrong if they turned rouge right after.” Harry tried to push his emotions aside like a Kingsman agent should. 

“A simple information extraction, Merlin and the file will tell you all you need to know.” Arthur’s dismissal was obvious. Harry hurried form the room, file tucked under his arm as he headed towards Merlin’s office. 

“Merlin!” Harry entered the room, forgoing the gentlemanly knock he used to lecture Eggsy about. The thought of the young man felt like a thorn to his heart, Eggsy was so pure so how could he be tainted enough to turn on Kingsman? Harry was missing pieces, very important pieces. 

Merlin was nowhere to be found so Harry closed the door behind him before sliding into Merlin’s chair. He jiggled the mouse and entered Merlin passcodes having memorized them long ago. He knew that Merlin would have the information he needed about why the two defected. 

It took a little bit of hacking, but Harry soon found what he needed. A file that when opened filled the screen with images and mission reports, what caught his eye were three new passport images of Eggsy, Roxy and Merlin each under a new name. 

“Ah, I wish ye didn’t see that Harry.” Merlin’s Scottish brogue caught him by surprise. Harry barely spun the chair around before a sharp sting of a tranquilizer dart came from his neck. 

“We’re gonna have to move up the timeline lad.” Merlin spoke as he stepped forward to catch Harry’s slumping forward body, hand cradling his lolling head carefully. 

“Bring him home eh Merlin?” Harry heard Eggsy’s voice filter through an earpiece that Merlin was wearing before his world faded to black to the sound of his dear boy’s voice. 

~~/~~

Harry’s consciousness bled back to him in stages. First he felt another hand wrapped around his right one, next soft words trickled in as a light made him slowly blink and focus on the skylight above the comfortable bed he was lying on. 

“There ya are ‘Arry.” Eggsy’s rough accent made Harry hide a smile before memories of the previous day came flooding back to him. He tensed slightly and felt soft but strong straps around his limbs, restricting movement of any kind. 

“Sorry about the restraints ‘Arry, but Rox and Merlin insisted. Overprotective the lot of them.” Eggsy explained drawing Harry’s attention back to him.

“Eggsy.” Harry all but whispered as he took in the windswept dirty blond hair, sun kissed skin, clear eyes and beaming smile that was 100% Eggsy. 

“HI Harry, you look like shite. Dig the scar and eye patch though.” Eggsy trailed his fingertips over the raised skin as anger flashed in his eyes for a moment before it faded away just as quickly. 

“Yes well. I thought I would try out a new look. As you have if my information is correct.” Harry tried to sound indifferent, but his heart was racing and everything about this situation felt wrong. 

“Ah, about me and Rox being rouge threats? Well yeah I suppose that’s true.” Eggsy leaned back in his chair as the door opened to rather nice room swung open to reveal a bickering Merlin and Roxy. 

“I’m telling you Merlin, my arm is fine!” Roxy had a bandage tight around her left bicep. 

“I can see the blood seeping through lassie, that is not fine.” Merlin scolded looking like he had had this conversation before. 

“Eggsy tell him I’m fine!” Roxy whined as she draped herself over Eggsy’s back and shoulders kissing his cheek in the process. 

“You know Merlin Rox. He’s a worrywart, he won’t relax until we’re asleep safe and sound in bed.” Eggsy winked at Merlin who just hummed his agreement. 

“Harry, sorry about the dart. Couldn’t have you kicking up a fuss on the way.” Merlin smirked at the other man showing Harry that Merlin did enjoy darting him. 

“Oh if it was inconvenient then by all means.” Harry retorted. “Now pardon my language, but what the bloody hell is going on?”

“I’m guessing that prick Arthur told you we just went rouge out of the blue?” Roxy huffed looking annoyed. 

“Your last mission was an information retrieval… What did you see?” Harry asked as the pieces fell into place. 

“Hard-copy’s of for Arthur’s eyes only plan’s.” Merlin put his hand on Eggsy’s shoulder in silent support. 

“We saw that you were alive ‘Arry and being kept in forced isolation like a prisoner. We saw the plans on how to eliminate me and Rox while on missions to look like we just buggered up and died as a result.” Eggsy spat out, his anger clear as it burned brightly in his eyes. 

“To weed out those who aren’t of good blood and standing they wanted us gone because I’m a woman and Eggsy is a ‘plebe’ and we are far too good at what we do.” Roxy explained, her anger more obvious on her face than Eggsy’s. 

“They came to me right they found out and then we planned.” Merlin held the two closer and tighter making the possession obvious to Harry. 

“That bastard.” Harry swore under his breath before looking up at the three. “What exactly did you plan?” Harry asked, his instincts telling him to relax, that he was safe with the three of them. So he relaxed in the restraints fully while letting a genuine smile cross his face. He was quite pleased when Eggsy visible relaxed as well and beamed at him, worry suddenly disappearing from his very being. 

“We knew that if Kingsman top agents went rouge they would have to call in the only one who is capable enough to take us on. Merlin is our mole and the way we stayed one step ahead.” Roxy outlined their plan while Harry found himself nodding along, their moves making sense. 

“Then when Arthur put me onto the case you would kidnap me?” Harry fixed the trio with an unimpressed look as he loathed being kidnapped. 

“I had suggested we just grab you from the safe house you were stashed in, but I was shot down.” Eggsy pouted. 

“You know we couldn’t let that prick know what we’re up to.” Roxy kissed Eggsy’s cheek while Merlin ran his fingers through Eggsy hair, both moves were familiar and Harry felt a longing stir in his chest. 

“I planted those files knowing you would be the only one who would be able to find them. I will admit it took you quicker than expected, but it simply made us move up our timeline.” Merlin looked smug while Eggsy and Roxy looked proud. 

“So are you going to make me guess your plan or will you do me the honor of filling me in?” Harry asked curiously. 

“You mean you’re not gonna turn us in ‘Arry?” Eggsy asked, Harry hated the surprise that colored his words and face. 

“Do you really think so low of me? I do not take the attempts on the lives of people I consider mine lightly.” Harry huffed, grinning when Eggsy and Roxy colored. 

“That’s the Harry Hart I know.” Merlin stated giving Harry that knowing look. Harry smiled, as he understood fully what Merlin was conveying. 

“It’s simple really, we’re going to dump all of Arthur’s plans onto the Kingsman server just as break into his office and take Arthur down. By force if needed and I hope it’s needed.” Roxy grinned bloodthirstily. 

“The estate will be crawling with agents with orders to kill on sight.” Harry felt worry spike up at the idea of the three of them facing the other agents alone.

“We have more friends in the estate than you think bruv.” Eggsy winked before he smothered a yawn. 

“Alright you two, time for sleep. You’ve been going almost non-stop since you went ‘rouge’.” Merlin used his no-nonsense trainer/handler voice on the two. 

“But ‘Arry is…” Eggsy trailed off as a yawn cut him off. The movement highlighted the dark circles under his eyes that were mirrored on Roxy’s face. 

“Will be here when you wake up. I am not going anywhere ever again dear boy.” Harry promised fiercely. 

“Right, now, off you pop.” Merlin planted kisses on their foreheads as the two stumbled out of the room in a trance like state. 

“So are you going to untie me or have you developed a new kink while I was gone?” Harry teased as the Scottish man unbuckled the restraints. 

“They did look good tied to their railroad tracks.” Merlin smirked as Harry rubbed at his wrists. 

“Well you’re not wrong.” Harry was surprised when Merlin pulled him into a hug. Harry had honestly expected the hug sooner, but the lack of contact now made sense. 

“I missed you, ya idiot.” Merlin’s accent was heavy now. 

“And I you old friend.” Harry agreed as he hugged back just as tight. 

“You know I wasn’t sure you would agree.” Merlin admitted as the two left the room, showing Harry they were in a house. 

“Then I saw how you looked at Eggsy.” Merlin’s voice was soft and full of understanding as the two stopped outside of a room where Eggsy and Roxy were curled up in the middle of a huge bed. 

“And Roxanne and you.” Harry stated while side eyeing Merlin who just looked content at the admittance. 

“Then why are you still over here when they are over there?” Merlin asked as he loosened his tie. 

“You always were the sensible one out of the two of us.” Harry openly admitted as they stripped to their boxers and undershirts before crawling into bed. 

Harry gathered Eggsy in his arms while Merlin mirrored the action with Roxy. The younger two curled into the new heat source with soft almost purring noises. 

~~/~~

“Galahad! Eliminate the threats now!” Arthur ordered when he spotted Harry and Merlin standing by the door to his office. Eggsy was seated behind his desk, his feet kicked up onto the desk surface. Roxy was flipping through some files, crossing things out as she went her nose wrinkling up whenever she saw something she didn’t approve of. 

“No I don’t think I will. In fact I’m very much interested in how this will play out for you Arthur.” Harry said pleasantly while Merlin tapped away on his clipboard. 

“Oh well done Merlin, that will cause more than a few waves.” Eggsy whistled impressed as he scrolled on his Kingsman issue smartphone. 

“I expect a stampede of tech’s and agents in here very soon.” Roxy agreed, shaking her phone mockingly at Arthur. 

“What have you done?” Arthur snarled, lunging forward towards Eggsy. Merlin and Harry tensed, but they knew Eggsy could handle himself and Roxy was fiercely protective of him. 

Eggsy just gave Arthur a shit-eating grin as Roxy used her strong, toed thighs to wrap around Arthur’s head and neck, subduing him with surprising ease. She pushed his face into the carpet with vindicate pleasure. 

“Oh not much really, just informed all of Kingsman of your not so legal plans regarding ‘Arry, me, Rox and any other member of Kingsman that doesn’t meet your snobbish standards.” Eggsy made a surprised noise in the back of his throat as his, Roxy’s and Merlin’s phones came to life with messages, after messages. 

“The problem with keeping Rox and me going ‘rouge’ under wraps is that all our many, many friends in Kingsman keep in contact with us. They are properly outraged on our behalf.” Eggsy grinned as he highlighted the many mistakes Arthur had made. 

“So thank you sir for making things so easy for us.” Roxy gave a mocking salute as the doors were flung open with Gawain and Percival at the head of the surprisingly large group all outraged.

“Arthur we are taking you into custody. Merlin we are entrusting you to handle the position of the next Arthur.” Percival hugged Roxy; his niece as Gawain took Arthur away after the older Knight made sure Eggsy was all right. 

“So what do you say… Arthur?” Merlin turned to Harry with Eggsy and Roxy having identical grins on their faces. Clearly they had talked about this before hand. 

“I’d be honored Merlin.” Harry accepted gracefully as he adjusted his cuffs in a posh way that had Merlin rolling his eyes and Eggsy snorting and Roxy hiding a giggle behind her hand. 

“Great! In that case can I request a name change? I rather not be Morderd anymore as I know I won’t be betraying this one.” Eggsy looked like he was seconds away from kneeling to swear his loyalty to the new King. 

“I do believe that Galahad is free.” Harry smiled making Eggsy beam up at him, a blush on his cheeks at the fact Harry had passed his name on to him. 

“First order of business. We are taking a weekend off, the four of us together.” Harry ordered firmly. 

“Sir yes Sir.” Roxy grinned as she buried herself against Merlin’s side, her fingers lacing with Eggsy’s who mirrored his placement with Harry. 

“Yes Arthur.” Eggsy’s accent was thick with veiled lust and excitement that was also showing on Merlin and Roxy’s faces. 

“Then we best leave now to beat the traffic.” Harry grinned as he held his boy close; content that Eggsy was by his side and safe, that all three of them were his and safe his sides where they belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Usually it is Harry or Merlin that went 'dark/rouge' so I figured I would change it up a bit. I decided not to go full Dark/evil Eggsy and Roxy this time around through.


End file.
